The Shadow Basketball King
by Sammy Wilson
Summary: The adventures of Kuroko in love and basketball. R
1. Chapter 1

SW: Ok guis , this is my first srtorryy okkk? Tell me if you like itt!

* * *

Chapter one: When will you learn

He huffed as he galloped to the hoop in front of him. "Its impossiblee!" "Kuchhii, you cant make it!" He boosted off the critiques as he gave one long stride that because of hes own inercia turned him around as he dunked the big leaher ball between his fingers.

He pounced of of kagemis gorgeous red head of blazing fire and procedded to jump himself into the hoop after the ball. He hugged the ball like a lover hugs his mate aftert profound lovemaking. He noticed how warm he felt next to this object and rubbed his tootsieroll getting harder.

Aoimne had ran from the benches to the ball, even tho thats elegal bt nobodty cares cos aomine has a pretty butt and he threw it to the other side of the court. (SW: But nobody noted kuroco bcoz hes invisible superpawerz) the ball flu with Kurrko still atached to it, so when he reached the hoop he kicked the board as hard as he could wothout dropping the ball, aomine looked up at the seemingly possesed ball and then took notice of kerrko "How did you do that?" he asked unfazed as kuroko floated gracefully abouve his head "I am an amazing person anemonie, I thought you knew that by now" he answered while tossing his hear back lightly and tossed it to kagami that was jumping like

And suddenly... BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

the game endes adnd urrko slwoly floats down the air and russels anemoneis head, shaking hi head in disaprobal. ¨when wil u learn, kagme-kun.¨

* * *

SW: PLEASE REVIOW AND TELL ME F YOU LYKE ;;-)


	2. Chapter 2

SW: OMG I GOT POSIOTIVE REVIOUISE! THANK u so much and hers choppy two, sorry for the wait ;-)

Chapter Two: Nothing but Net...

It was an average day, nothing really relevant. Everybody wanted to complement Kurko on his game but nobody could see him so they didnt.

Kurko lauged in there faces and slaped their butts from behind and went hom. People seemed so surprised when they felt a slap so they made a funny face and kuroko lughed some more.

In the other side of school, kisechi was taking french lessons and kagami was shooting them shoops. And anonmine wanted to shoot hoops too so he went with kagami and they shot hoops together. but not in a friendly way bcos they arent friendly. (SW tho they wanna fcuk because they homo and btw I lov yaoi so its ok for me to say that)

"Hey Kagamei, how are you dis fine evening?" He said sheeplfuly while picking up a basketball from the ground

"Im good" While eyeng him suspicasuoisly "Why are you in such a good mood"

Im just happy bcos we get a rematch and you know what that means

"Enlighten me" he said in a grumble

Anonmine grabbed the basketball next to his foot and made his nippon wide famous shot of the no form.

Kagame oohhhhed and aahhhhhed and then jizzed his pants a lil but anonmine didnt notiuce.

But then his nose smell something funny and he ask. "Omg kagane did you poop."

"Kagami flushed so much he looked like his face was covered with his own flaming lava flowing from a mounten hair" I-I- I- Uhhh ehm well its not poop its more like a-

"Hai" KURRKO WALKED IN WITH HIS HOSE. (and by hoes I mean no 2 and riko but she's gonna leave soon)

"Do I smeel poop in my coutr?!" she made an ugly girl face that she does when she smelss something ugly

"ITS NOT POOP!" roared kagemi like the taiga he is

"WTV sico im leabving" And she stormed out angrily and she wanted to give him the bird but she didnt cause girls dont do stuff like that. She walked so fast her tennis made a farting sound and started to sprint cause she was embarased.

"Kagami go change your pants" said anonmine

But kagmi was no where to be found, they didnt look for him either.

Kurko and anonmine were completely alone in the court. They stared into eachothers eyes magnestically.

"Why did you die your hair korko-sansei?" he said while iching towards his little by little

"Daisiki-desu" He gasped back

"My hear is still dark blu korkoro" Almost touching his cheeck with his long dark spaghetti fingers

"And so is my heart" he wispered into his neck, slowly rising he stoppped ear level to sexily purr "tokio doki"

Krkos nees buckled so much he almost had an organism. He was blushing bright.

"Denaiki sama, I thought nobody noticed me!" He gasped as he stepped forward and then dramatically turned around and pointed at the dude "but now I know YOU NOTICED ME!"

Kuroko fainted, but its ok because mine caught him just in time.

a single tear rolled from dat tan mens eye "I have always noticed you" and it fell onto kurokos slack jawed mouth.

Kurko revived instantly and said "wow this is intense"

Kagmi-kun had just come out of the lockers with a fresh pair of pants.

They heard some crying in the corner and they turned around to see it wass kise "Whats wrong kise?"

"I- I- cant say! Its a eh,how do you sei, big secret *dying whale noise* from momoi toi kagemi"

Kagmimi gasped loudly.


End file.
